Without the Twins
by purplesapphire17
Summary: Ever wonder what the host club would be like if the twins weren't there?What would've happened if Tamaki didn't approach them in the first place?Well here's what happenes p.s. the twins are not completely cut out I love them too much to let that ever happen.Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Mariko:Hello Mariko-chan here!My friend is Purplesapphire17 to you but Emi-chan to me!

Hotaru:Mariko!Just get on with the story.

Mariko:Be patient Hota.

Rin,Aoi,Yuki,and Emi:Just do the disclaimer.

Mariko:Fine Purplesapphire17 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or it's characters happy?

Hotaru:Very.

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

I have had the worst day ever!First some random guys pushed me down the stairs and laughed at my clothes,then when i was introduced to everyone in my class some annoying red head said"What's with the dog?I thought we were getting a transfer student." AND EVERYONE LAUGHED!that was not clever in fact it was just plain stupid.I mean it doesn't even make any sense and she had the nerve to just smirk and roll her head back laughing after insulting my back to the school I thought I'd get some studying done and NOT ONE OF THE STUPID **4** LIBRARIES was quiet everyone would not be ,I left and to find another place to 's when the _real _trouble started.

**~Flash****back~**

**'Music Room # Three' The sign read.'Well it's better than nothing'I thought.I grasped the handle of the door and open rose pedals flee into my face."Welcome"said four unfamiliar voices.'Huh?'I thought."Eh?Tama-chan it's a boy"said a boy who looked no older than 8,9 or even 10." are right he is still an honored little one."says a tall blonde"Tell me boy what is your name."He says smiling at me."Hmm,aren't you Haruhi Fujioka,the transfer student here on scholarship."says a guy in glasses.I don't know why but he seriously creeped me out."Oh!**

**"exclaimed the tall blonde getting too close for comfort"Your the commoner I've been hearing 's an honor to finally meet you mr.-uh um er-fujioka?was it?""Yes it you please step back?"I ask,but he ignores me"I can't believe this.I mean I never expected you to be so so openly gay."Gay?what?"Look I have no idea what your talking about."I started to back away from him slowly"I was just looking for a quiet place to study,so if you'll excuse me I have to-"I was cut off when I bumped into a Vase.I tried to catch it before it fell but god had other vase broke and I then owed them 8 million yen,but since I didn't have any money to pay for it I became(the what I now know is)the Host Club's on I became a host known as the"Natural".They all also found out I was really a girl.**

**~End Flashback~**

I sigh as I walk back more happened on my first day of school that I just don't want to the host club gave me a nice makeover(when most thought I was a guy).

* * *

Emi:Well there you have 1 -bye.

Aoi:Emiko,aren't you forgetting something?

Emi:Like what?

Rin:Please R&R and Emiko Serizawa's Friend will show up at random times as will other Ouran Highschool Host Club characters.

Hikaru&Kaoru:Like us!

Emi:When did you get here?!


	2. Seika Ayanokoji

Chapter 2:Seika Ayanokoji

Emi:Hello and welcome to the second chapter of 'Without the Twins.

Hikaru:Emiko do you hate us?

Emi:Of course not why would you think that?

Kaoru:Because you cut us out of the story.

-Hikaru and Kaoru start to cry-

Emi:Aww don't cry I-

Rin:Emiko,they are obviously fakin' and Purplesapphire17 doesn't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or it's characters.

Emi:Oh you two are so dead.

* * *

**(Haruhi's POV)**

'Oh no I'm gonna be late'I mentally freak of right now I'm running down the halls of Ouran ?Well last week I found out being late for club is a big no-no because makes the _shadow king _**very** very matter who you are you will get a example Honey-sempai gets a few of his cakes taken away,Tamaki has to watch Nekozawa preform curses on his teddy bear,and I well if I'm late I get extra money added to my debt.

I dodge a couple students on my way apologizing to the people I actually ran into."Sorry"I apologize to a girl I just ran looked oddly familiar."Well you should be you filthy commoner."She turns and walks away.

I finally arrive at the music room 2 minutes before being late.I open the door only to be glomped by Tamaki in a bear hug."Haruhi my precious daughter!Papa's so happy to see you!"

He has a knack for calling me his '_Daughter_'.

"Tamaki-sempai,I only have one father and that's never going to be you so please let go of me."

"Mommy,our daughter is rebelling against us."

"Tamaki I don't care."

Tamaki goes to his rejection corner."Oh and Haruhi for almost being late I'm adding 1 million yen to your debt"

'I should have seen that coming'I thought.I walk over to the changing room where today's cosplay outfit should be that's the problem though I said _should._I had walked into the room to find it completely empty.I walked back into the main room.

"Kyoya-sempai,do you know where my outfit for today is?"

"Don't be blind it's in the dressing room."Kyoya replied never looking up from his laptop.

"But it's not there."I say."I'm sure if you look you'll find it,Haruhi."He said annoyed."Kyo-chan,Haru-chan is right it's not there."Honey-sempai replys pointing towards the empty dressing room.

"That's strange.I could've sworn I left it there.I wonder what happened to well,I'll just add another one third to your debt."Kyoya said and then continued typing"You"ll just have to where you normal school uniform."

_~10 minutes later~_

"Haruhi-kun tell us more about those recipes your mother left you."asked one of my clients."Yes,please tell which is your favorite."Said(Making up name)kaname-san.

"My favorite you know what I'm not exactly sure which one I like best,maybe one day I could bring some samples and see which one you like because my favorite will probably be the one most people enjoy."I gave them one of my signature smiles."Ooh Haruhi-kun"the girls swoon.

**(Ayanokoji's POV)**

That stupid Haruhi Fujioka is getting all of Tamaki-sama's 's not fair,he's a boy why would he interest Tamaki-sama?Maybe,no that's just stupid he couldn't actually be a girl,I'm just being stupid.(For those of you who don't know who Seika Ayanokoji is she's the jealous girl from episode who was banned from the host club)But even so I have to get rid of him and I know exactly how I'm gonna do it.

"Mizuki-san,I need a favor"I say as soon as she picked up the phone.

"What kind of favor"Asks Mizuki.

I relay my plan to get rid of Haruhi Fujioka to her and she quickly agrees to do it.

"You sure it's not illegal,Ayanokoji-san?"

"Maybe,maybe 'll just have to wait and see."I hang up the phone.'_Beware Haruhi Fujioka_ _I will get rid of you one way or another,once and for all._'I smirk.

* * *

Emi:Well that's chapter 2 for ya.I wonder what exactly Seika has in mind for Haruhi.

Hotaru:You should hide the next chapters from the twins they are bound to spill it to the viewers.

Twins:You lied!You said we would be in the stor-

Emi:Well that's it for today folks ehehe.R&R.

Twins:Explain yourself!


End file.
